Setting the Record Straight
by Dreamer1985
Summary: More than one Cartwright (and OC..original character for those new to FF) chew Dreamer out for things she's writtten.


**Setting the Record Straight**

I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza

A huge thank-you to my beta-reader. However, mistakes are all my own.

**ONE SHOT**

Julie stood not far from Ben's desk with her arms crossed as she glared at Dreamer who was sitting on new couch close to the old blue chair Adam had sat in more than once. "I didn't die when Ashley was six months old and you know it."

"Gee, whiz, lighten up girlfriend; I was just trying to show someone in the family going through the same thing as his father did." Dreamer folded her own arms. However, she cringed when Hoss came in just as furious as his wife; though, she hid her reaction and told him that he needed a chill pill too.

"You let people believe my wife died and then told them I married someone named Shay. And you want me to what?" Hoss folded his own arms as he kept his own razor like stare on Dreamer.

"Hey, it was a good name." Dreamer let a twinkle shine in her eye, and counted it a blessing it wasn't winter so there was no need to ask someone to start a fire in the hearth; they might just get a few ideas she'd rather them not have.

"It's our daughter's name!" Hoss bellowed. He did not appreciate Dreamer correcting him by telling him the child's name was actually Shaylene. "Point is still the same." His voice lowered, but his glare did not.

"Okay, okay, Julie didn't die after Ashley was born; Shay is your daughter." She then scrunched her nose. "Do I at least get credit for yanking more than one story off the site I post on?" She couldn't help but give a small chuckle as Hoss said not all. "Big whoop, I left two one shots. Give me a blasted break…they made too good of points to delete. You can just deal with it."

Hoss made a move towards Dreamer only Julie held him back. Her eyes agreed with her husband, but saw the pencil in Dreamer's pocket. She wasn't going to risk getting that particular writer in the mood to write anything but facts at the moment.

"Fine, I'll give you credit, but the only way you're staying safe is if I get a decent meal." Hoss tried to ignore Dreamer when she said that was Hop Sing's job, or Julie's, not hers.

"Besides, I'm a lousy cook." Dreamer started to sit up when Hoss headed into the dining room only to slink back down as Ben came in, followed by Carolina and a man no one had ever seen before. All of their eyes matched that of Hoss' and Julie's.

"_I'm in twooublee." _Dreamer giggled to herself as she'd purposely spoken wrong in her mind. Nonetheless, she kept a straight face to the trio. "So, what do you three want?" Pretending not to know only to have the veins in Ben's neck threaten to burst if she didn't confess upfront to everyone what she knew. "I know a lot of things." She never finished as Ben got within inches of her only to find himself unable to move. "The pen, my dear, is mightier than the sword. I believe is the saying." This time Dreamer busted up laughing as she held up a piece of paper.

"Dreamer." Carolina made no move but her eyes shouted volumes.

"Fine, fine, you two did not marry; you remained friends and you married Joe Blow behind you. You live a few ranches over and see the Cartwrights every spring. Happy?" Dreamer may have been spared a tanning from Ben's hands, but his tongue gave her a lashing he, Carolina and Carolina's husband –who had decided it was best to keep quiet- went and joined Hoss at the table, as did Julie.

"Anyone else want a piece of my hide?" Dreamer spoke sarcastically.

"No, but only because you left Joe's wife alive and got Rosita back here." Adam spoke from the top of the stairs; he and his wife had come for a visit. "I suggest you make your escape while you can." He held up his own pen. "Crumb." Dreamer jumped up and raced out the door. "Who gave you that thing?!" She hollered, though she didn't stick around to hear the answer.

"That wasn't very nice." Rosita said with her mouth but she, and the other's eyes all laughed; no one dueled with Adam and his pen.


End file.
